Look at the shiny keys!
by catlover55
Summary: A random romp in the modern era. Excerpt: "What are you trying to do? Witch! Is this some kind of... spell...?" He slowed down. He was being mesmorized by the keys.
1. Chapter One

Inuyasha fingered the weather-worn edges of the well. He looked down to the bottom of the empty well, and then up in the sky.  
  
He sighed deeply.  
  
What a tough decision.  
  
Inuyasha was weighing two consequences in his mind speculating on which would be worse.  
  
He could wait all day... for the obnoxiously late teenager. Or... he could go and retrieve her. Retrieving her would probably result in a sitting.  
  
It was worth it if it was only ONE sit.   
  
He would just as soon wait her out if she was going to sit him mulitple times for retrieving her.  
  
The big problem was that there was just no knowing.  
  
He watched a cloud roll by slowly.  
  
He looked at his claws. He was pretty sure that they had grown in the time that he had spent sitting there.  
  
That tore it. He was going to come after her.  
  
He looked down into the well. He really hoped that he didn't get himself 'sit'ed for this. He swallowed hard and put on a brave face. He would not show weakness to her. Not right now, if he did, he knew that she would find a way to stay in her infernal, time-wasting, smelly era a few more days. He absolutely would not stand for it!  
  
He stepped up on to the rim of the well.   
  
He glared at Shippo who was obviously spying on him, then he hopped into the well.  
  
0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010  
  
Inuyasha climbed out of the well. He touched his rosary and shuddered involuntarily.   
  
"Kagome!" He called as he walked around the shrine searching for her.  
  
"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggggggggggggggoooooooooooooommmmmmmmeeeeeee!" He rolled his eyes. Where was that girl.  
  
He could smell her scent around the shrine, but it was a few hours old.   
  
He continued to wander.   
  
He heard voices.   
  
He followed the noise to the kitchen.  
  
Sota was sitting at the table doing homework... or at least.... pretending to be doing homework.  
  
He was glaring at someone... but who?  
  
Inuyasha looked.   
  
He saw a strange teenage girl sitting on the couch watching T.V. She was a bit fat. Her hair was nappy, and she was wearing an ugly, baggy sweatshirt.  
  
Sota's eyes fell upon Inuyasha.   
  
Sota was overcome by happiness.   
  
He lunged and threw himself upon Inuyasha's leg.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, As if he didn't get enough of this clingy business from Shippo.  
  
"Inuyasha! I'm so glad to see you! Save me! Save me from the witch!"  
  
The girl looked up at them.  
  
She glared at Sota.  
  
"As soon as you finish your homework, you can go straight to your room! I'm going to unplug your console and hide all of your games!" The girl stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Witch! What are you doing the boy? He's not bothering you!" Inuyasha butted in.  
  
He didn't care all that much about Sota, but he really didn't care for this strange girl.  
  
The girl hmphed indignantly.  
  
He ignored her and continued his search.  
  
"Kagome? Kaaaagooooooooommeeee!" He called.  
  
The girl looked at him.  
  
"Oh! You're Inuyasha aren't you?"   
  
He stopped calling for a moment and approached her, with Sota still riding on his leg.  
  
"Yes. Where's Kagome?!"  
  
"She's on a date." She told him flatly.   
  
She picked up the remote control and began to channel surf.  
  
"SHE'S ON A WHAT? WHO IS IT WITH? DON'T TELL ME IT'S WITH THAT WOLF!" Inuyasha began to shout irrationally.  
  
The girl pulled a set of keys from her pocket.  
  
She stuck them in his face and starting jingling them.  
  
"Look! They're shiny."  
  
"What are you trying to do? Witch! Is this some kind of... spell...?" He slowed down. He was being mesmorized by the keys.  
  
"And they're noisy too." She added while she continued to shake them.  
  
Inuyasha ceased to care about Kagome's date for the time being. He snatched the keys out of the girl's hands.  
  
He held them at eye level and watched them suspiciously.  
  
Curious, he gave them a little shake.  
  
They made a little tinkling noise and he smiled.  
  
The girl picked up a box and a note which were sitting next to her.   
  
She discreetly took her keys back from him and shoved them into her pocket.  
  
"HEY!" He was angered by the loss of his new favorite modern toy.  
  
"Pay attention now." The girl instructed him. "Kagome says she's sorry she couldn't get out of her date to meet you in time. She told me to give you this package and this note."   
  
The girl held out the two items and Inuyasha snatched them away from her.  
  
Sota had taken this time to attempt a daring escape. He had made it to the top of the stairs and was running to protect his precious video games and console when the teen made her move.  
  
"Sota! If you don't march right down here this instant I will find your video game system and DESTROY it!"  
  
Sota stopped dead in his tracks. He groaned and made his return to his homework on the kitchen table.  
  
Inuyasha opened the note.  
  
"Dear Inuyasha,  
  
I'm sorry that I couldn't meet you at the time we agreed upon. I want to make this up to you... so, as a start, I am agreeing not to sit you for the next three days, provided that you don't try anything TOO off the wall. Also, I have left a present for you with Sota's babysitter. Please don't be too angry.  
  
Love,   
  
Kagome."  
  
Love Kagome? He wondered at that. Did she LOVE him or... was that what she put in all her letters.   
  
"So..." The sitter asked. "What's in the box?"  
  
"I dunno..." He mused. "Some kind of 'I'm sorry.' present."  
  
"Oooh!" The sitter exclaimed. "Maybe it's chocolate!"  
  
He slit it open with one of his claws.  
  
He looked inside. RAMEN! This was a shoe-box packed completely with assorted flavors of ramen noodles. She did care! Haha! This was better than the best outcome that he was hoping for! No subduing spell, and oodles of noodles!  
  
Inuyasha set the box down and proudly brandished a package of beef flavored ramen noodles.  
  
"Ramen noodles?" The babysitter asked skeptically. "There's a sign of true love." She was full of sarcasm.  
  
'Sota's right!' He mentally declared. 'She really IS a witch! I WILL save him!'  
  
001001001001001001001001001001001001001001001001001001  
  
Will Kagome fall in love with someone else? Will Inuyasha kill Sota's babysitter? If not, what will he do to 'save' Sota? Will Kagome be able to keep to her promise of no sitting? Will all of these questions be answered? Stay tuned, and find out! 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: So, I've been threatened by someone who allegedly has zombie minions. I was actually looking forward to seeing the zombies spread their message of terror. It sure sounded like a fun adventure to me... but... I'm going to update anyway.   
  
Inuyasha, even though he hated her, approached Sota's babysitter. He did his best puppy dog face. "I don't know how to make this kind... I only know how to make the cup kind. Will you do it for me? Please?"  
  
"Wow... you are cooking challenged." She stated.   
  
She looked at him and the ramen, then at the T.V. Then at him.  
  
She sighed. "Alright..."  
  
She tossed the remote control idly onto the couch and took his ramen with her to the kitchen.  
  
He followed her and watched intently.  
  
She poured some water into a pot and set it on a lit burner. As she was waiting for it to boil she looked over at Sota. Sota was playing with two erasers and making them play leap frog over one another.  
  
"Sota, Did you finish with your homework?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"Um... yes." His eyes lit up at the possibility of getting away from her.  
  
Stepping briefly away from the pot of water she looked over Sota's shoulder. She read his assignment out loud. "HOW I SPENT MY SUMMER VACATION: The..." She squinted dangerously and picked up his math book. There was a paper jutting out of it with today's date. There were thirty problems to do, eight complete, twenty-two incomplete, and three completly incorrect.  
  
"You lied to me!" She shouted as she slammed his book shut.  
  
Sota gasped.  
  
Inuyasha began to furiously bang a cabinet open and shut along with the refrigerator door to distract her.  
  
She looked at Inuyasha. "I know what you're doing! You think you can save Sota from punishment, but you're wrong! Now you're in trouble too!"   
  
She stomped past him in the kitchen and turned the burner off. She emptied out the pan and put it away. She put a cold kettle on top of the burner she had used. She was heading for the living room to hurt his ramen in some way.  
  
"Nobody TOUCHES MY RAMEN!" He ran at her and tossed her across the living room so that she landed face-first into the sofa.  
  
She growled at him.  
  
"Sota! Find me something to tie her up with!" Inuyasha commanded.  
  
"Yes, SIR!" Sota saluted him happily and dashed off in search of rope.  
  
"I don't know what you think gives you the right to boss people around and mess with their stuff! But I am going to teach you a lesson!"  
  
She tried to escape him. She shifted to the left, so did he, She shifted to the right, so did he. She shifted to the right again and then left. Ahh! She faked him out.   
  
She leaped off of the sofa and he promptly bonked her on the head with his fist.   
  
She fell out of the air and onto the carpet. She babbled dizzily.  
  
Just then, Sota appeared with a long pink jump rope in his hands.  
  
"Good boy!" Inuyasha patted him on the head.  
  
Inuyasha tied her up and tossed her now secure body back onto the sofa.  
  
She regained her senses and took to glaring at them again. "You hit a girl! That's not fair!" She spat in Inuyasha's face.  
  
Once again, Sota gasped.  
  
Inuyasha wiped off his face and grinned. "So... What shall we do with her?"  
  
Sota looked thoughtful. After a moment, "I know! Let's make her watch Barney! It's REALLY annoying!"  
  
"Okay..." Inuyasha replied as he began to thumb through the TV Guide.  
  
Sota turned it to the right channel instantly.  
  
Inuyasha turned to him skeptically, "How did you know what channel it was on?"   
  
Sota blushed... "Uh... I... um... well... you... see...The thing is..."  
  
Inuyasha got bored with Sota. "I'm gonna go find another snack." 


End file.
